2000 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 2000 Atlantic Hurricane Season is an active season, with 22 storms forming. It officially started in June 1 and ended in November 30. The most significant storm of the season was Hurricane Sandy, which caused extensive damage in Central America. After remaining nearly stationary offshore, Sandy moved inland over the Yucatan Peninsula and later made a second landfall in Mexico at hurricane intensity. It caused $865 million (2000 USD) in damage and 125 fatalities, mostly in Belize. Hurricane Alpha is a destructive storm affecting mostly New England with heavy winds and storm surges, causing $3.2 billion (2000 USD) in damage and 42 fatalities. Hurricane Isaac caused moderate damage, as well as landslides in Cuba and heavy rain in Florida, and the precursor to Hurricane Tony caused $500 million (2000 USD) in damages in Florida. Overview ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2000 till:01/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2000 till:09/06/2000 color:TS text:Antonio (TS) from:23/06/2000 till:28/06/2000 color:C1 text:Brenda (C1) from:08/07/2000 till:12/07/2000 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:22/07/2000 till:28/07/2000 color:TS text:Dorothy (TS) from:04/08/2000 till:18/08/2000 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) from:06/08/2000 till:11/08/2000 color:TS text:Filomena (TS) from:13/08/2000 till:15/08/2000 color:TS text:Gilbert (TS) from:14/08/2000 till:24/08/2000 color:C3 text:Heidi (C3) from:17/08/2000 till:29/08/2000 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) barset:break from:30/08/2000 till:06/09/2000 color:C2 text:Joan (C2) from:02/09/2000 till:06/09/2000 color:TS text:Keith (TS) from:06/09/2000 till:10/09/2000 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:09/09/2000 till:16/09/2000 color:C2 text:Manny (C2) from:12/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:C2 text:Nadia (C2) from:13/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:C3 text:Orlando (C3) from:21/09/2000 till:04/10/2000 color:C5 text:Penny (C5) from:25/09/2000 till:04/10/2000 color:C4 text:Russell (C4) from:27/09/2000 till:11/10/2000 color:C5 text:Sandy (C5) barset:break from:04/10/2000 till:08/10/2000 color:C2 text:Tony (C2) from:12/10/2000 till:20/10/2000 color:C3 text:Valerie (C3) from:19/10/2000 till:23/10/2000 color:C1 text:William (C1) from:24/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 color:C2 text:Alpha (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Antonio Hurricane Brenda Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Dorothy Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Filomena Tropical Storm Gilbert Hurricane Heidi Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joan Tropical Storm Keith Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Manny Hurricane Nadia Hurricane Orlando Hurricane Penny Hurricane Russell Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Hurricane Alpha Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2000 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2006 season. This is the same list used in 1994 except for Antonio and Orlando, which replaces Alberto and Oscar. The names Antonio, Orlando, Valerie and William were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2001, the World Meteorological Organization retired two names: '''Sandy '''and '''Alpha '''due to impact from these storms. The name Sandy will be replaced by ''Sara ''for 2006 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:What-might-have-been seasons